The present invention relates to filtration systems, and more particularly, to water filtration systems for use in outdoor water gardening ponds, waterfalls, fountains, pools, and the like.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cwater gardenxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cwater gardening systemxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cwater garden systemxe2x80x9d refer to any one of a number of types of outdoor constructs having at least one open water container, e.g., a pond, a lake, a pool, etc. Many of these constructs further include a fountain, a waterfall, multiple interconnected ponds, subsidiary streams, etc. In all of these systems it is important to circulate and filter the water in order to reduce debris and to add needed oxygen. In some systems it is also necessary to move water from one elevation to another, higher elevation (such as to a waterfall outlet or stream head.)
A superior filtration and circulation system has been designed by the inventor herein for use with water gardens having a container adapted to hold water at a preferred fill height. This system is described in copending application Ser. No. 09/183,628, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,877 incorporated herein by reference. The system includes a reservoir, an intake line a pump, and a return line. The reservoir is located near the water container and is capable of holding an amount of reserve water. The intake line includes a first end opening positionable within the water container near the preferred fill height and a second end opening connected to the reservoir. During use, water flows into the reservoir through the intake line, and through a T-shaped connector that is affixed to an upright filter. The pump returns filtered water to a desired location in the water garden (such as a fountain head or waterfall outlet) via the return line. The reservoir is sufficiently large to provide reserve water in an amount capable of compensating for evaporation in the water garden and/or the volume of water that is in motion when the system is activated. The reservoir is also capable of providing a holding area for excess water during times of heavy rain or unanticipated runoff.
The filtration components described in the prior application, though sufficient, are difficult to remove and insert into the reservoir. A user must open the reservoir, reach down through the opening and disconnect the T-shaped connector from the intake line, and then bring the T-shaped connector and its attached filter up through the reservoir opening. This can be a messy task. A second disadvantage of the prior system is the difficulty in trying to change filter mesh sizes. Depending on the time of year, different filters may be needed to screen out a particular type of vegetation. The prior system requires the user to essentially purchase a completely new T-shaped connector and upright filter, which is not desirable from a cost perspective.
Thus, a need exists for a water gardening circulation and filtration system that includes filtration components that are easier to remove and install within the reservoir and that can more easily accommodate varying sizes of debris. The present invention is directed to fulfilling these needs and others as described below.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, an improvement to a filtration system is provided. The system is for use in a water garden that has a reservoir for holding filtration components and for helping to regulate the water level in the water garden.
The reservoir includes an intake opening for accepting unfiltered water and an upper opening with a corresponding lid. The improvement includes a cup-shaped retainer and one or more upright filters. The retainer has an upper opening, surrounding side walls with an intake portion adapted to mate with the reservoir intake opening, and a lower surface with one or more openings. The filter includes an open upper end and is positionable in the opening of the retainer lower surface, with the filter upper end supported therefrom. The filter encompasses the opening so that substantially all unfiltered water entering the retainer intake portion will flow downward into the upright filter. In one embodiment, the reservoir includes an upper interior rim and the retainer is held within the reservoir by portions of the retainer being supported along the rim.
In accordance with other aspects of this invention, the retainer is removable from the reservoir through the reservoir upper opening, and the filter is removable by raising it up through the retainer upper opening and through the reservoir upper opening. In one embodiment, the upright filter includes an elongated handle extending from the filter upper end. The handles aids removal and insertion of the filter from the reservoir.